


Pet Names

by NicNack4U



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Dean nodded then turned his attention back to his brother and Gabriel. "Hey, Sam," he called out. "What do you call Gabe?""Lovely, Hunny Bunny, Sweetheart," his baby brother answered casually, never once looking up from his reading. Dean and Castiel cooed playfully at that, then smiled at each other both lovingly and in amusement. Dean nodded."How about you, Gabe?" Castiel tried to ask calmly, though a small chuckle did slip out. Gabriel smirked at all of them.-In which pet names are pondered and discussed, with much humor to be had by all.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 35





	Pet Names

Dean and Castiel watched curiously as Sam and Gabriel read over a lore book they were sharing. All four of them had been in the bunker's library for nearly half an hour, doing research in preparation for their latest hunt. Dean had paused in his reading of another lore book he and his own angel boyfriend had also shared. 

He couldn't help but watch in fascination as Sam blushed and laughed at something the archangel whispered in his ear. Sam playfully pushed Gabriel away. 

He jumped when Castiel called his name. Castiel furrowed his brows and tilted his head, speaking low. "Dean? Are you alright?"

Dean nodded then turned his attention back to his brother and Gabriel. "Hey, Sam," he called out. "What do you call Gabe?"

"Lovely, Hunny Bunny, Sweetheart," his baby brother answered casually, never once looking up from his reading. Dean and Castiel cooed playfully at that, then smiled at each other both lovingly and in amusement. Dean nodded. 

"How about you, Gabe?" Castiel tried to ask calmly, though a small chuckle did slip out. Gabriel smirked at all of them. 

"My main bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes as his older brother and his best friend loudly snorted and guffawed, clinging to each other and trying to wipe mirthful tears from their eyes. "I love you, too."


End file.
